


Executive Training

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets a special peek into a day in the life of Lex Luthor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Executive Training

## Executive Training

by Diana DeShaun

<http://www.geocities.com/ddeshaun/index.html>

* * *

Executive Training  
By  
Diana DeShaun 

"Ahem. Well, how do I look?" 

Lex Luthor turned from his morning coffee with a smile quirking his face. A familiar figure stood framed in the dining room door. "Clark!" 

"In the flesh!" Clark Kent snickered as he stepped forward, arms slightly raised from his sides, "Well, in the suit, actually. How do I look, Lex?" 

Lex continued to smile as he took advantage of the opportunity to look his fill. Clark definitely had on a suit, and he definitely looked... Lex stopped that thought abruptly. But, damn... where in Smallville had Clark found a classic black suit that actually fit properly? The jacket hugged Clark's broad shoulders before dipping down to nip at his slim waist, while the pants... Given its probable origin in the local department store, the pants still managed to be snug in all the right places. The addition of a crisp white shirt and black tie gave Clark an air of maturity... which was totally ruined by Clark's nervous rocking on his toes as he waited for Lex's answer. 

"Good, Clark. You look very... good," Lex finished lamely, chiding himself for not saying more while at the same time knowing he shouldn't. 

Clark was nodding slowly. "Okay, I guess that's... good. But," he persisted, "do I look good enough?" 

Lex was getting more puzzled and more uncomfortable by the moment. It was gratifying that his opinion meant so much to Clark, more than gratifying, but since when had he become Clark's fashion consultant? Not that he minded even that exactly, though, he thought sourly, Clark was probably headed for some sort of school event where he hoped to catch the eye of the redoubtable Lana Lang. Falling back on sarcasm, he replied, "I'm sure your chemistry teacher will be very impressed, though you might be a bit overdressed for P.E." 

Clark laughed as he dropped his pose and approached the table. Helping himself to a grape from Lex's barely touched plate, he wiggled his eyebrows at the bemused man staring up at him. "Good thing I'm not going to school today then, isn't it?" Reaching down, he picked up a cube of melon and plopped it into his mouth. 

Barely hearing Clark's words, Lex couldn't look away. Clark was ever so slowly licking his fingers as juice from the melon ran down them. Lex stifled a groan when Clark popped his forefinger into his mouth, sucking gustily. He failed to see the heated amusement glinting in Clark's eyes as he watched his friend watching him. 

"Lex?" Clark drew his finger out slowly, making a show of reaching down to dry it on the forgotten napkin beside Lex's plate. 

"Hmmm?" Lex finally jerked his eyes away from Clark's hand and tried to focus. "No school, you said? It's not a school holiday, is it? No," he answered himself, "I have all your holidays notated in my calendar." Unaware of what he'd just revealed, he looked expectantly at Clark, only to frown at the slight smirk that was his only reply. "Clark," he tried to sound threatening, but knew he'd failed miserably when the smirk just got wider. 

"Lex," came the knowing reply, "I think my feelings should be hurt. You forgot." 

After another long moment, when Lex frantically searched his memory, he finally shrugged sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Clark. I honestly don't remember making plans with you. And I have to go into the Metropolis office today." 

"Right." Clark said agreeably. "It's your job." He trailed off expectantly. 

Lex nodded slowly. "Yes, it -" 

Clark interrupted, "Would it help if I gave you the introductory spiel that Mrs. Hoffman told us to say?" Ostentatiously clearing his throat, Clark began, "How do you do, Mr. Luthor? My name is Clark Kent and on behalf of the Smallville High School Futures Explorations program -" 

"Wait a minute!" 

"Aha!" Clark crowed. "You remember!" 

"Job shadowing, right?" 

"That's right, Mr. Luthor, sir. Just call me Shadow." 

Lex rolled his eyes. "Fine, Shadow, but do not call me Mr. Luthor - it sounds like you're talking to my father. And I thought the job shadowing wasn't until sometime during the second semester." 

"It's March, Lex. It is second semester. And believe me, when I talk to you, I'm not thinking of your father." 

Lex blinked. "I knew that." He smiled at Clark for a moment then continued, "Tell me how you got stuck with a boring office guy instead of something more interesting, huh?" 

His ass firmly settling on the edge of the table beside Lex's plate, Clark folded his arms and looked at his friend. "Oh right. I could've been at the shoe store, or I know, how about the lawnmower repair shop? Or gee, it's Monday, right? I'm missing shoe disinfectant day down at the bowling alley." 

Laughing, Lex pushed back from the table and stood up, bringing his face within inches of Clark's. "Okay, okay. I admit this gig is better than some, but still, Clark, how'd you get stuck with me?" 

Clark's eyes were warm with laughter and something more. "Are you kidding? I almost had to fight Chloe for you." 

"Really? Chloe's pretty scary." Lex couldn't help the warmth that filled him at Clark's words, nor the way his voice lowered itself to a husky whisper. 

"Yeah," Clark breathed as he leaned forward, the warm air from his lips a caress along Lex's face. "I - " 

"Mr. Luthor, your car is ready." At the jarring voice of the servant, both Lex and Clark jerked back. 

"Ah, yes. Thank you," Lex acknowledged the woman hovering a little uncertainly in the door of the kitchen. "Clark, you can go to Metropolis, right?" 

"Yep. It's all covered." 

"Good." Lex started out the door, then stopped when he realized Clark wasn't following. "Clark?" 

"You never really said, I don't think. This isn't gonna be chemistry class. Are you sure I look good enough to visit LutherCorp? I don't want to embarrass you or anything." 

Crossing swiftly back to Clark's side, Lex put an arm around his friend's shoulder and drew up him from the edge of the table. "Clark Kent. First of all, you could never embarrass me, no matter what you were wearing. And second, you look fine. Better than fine - perfect. The picture of a young upwardly mobile... professional... teenaged... mutant ninja turtle." 

"Hey!" Clark laughed as the two of them proceeded through the hallway and down the front steps. 

@@@@@@ 

The ride to Metropolis was really anti-climactic with little conversation and less interaction as Lex was increasingly busy fighting rush hour traffic. So it was that a little over two hours later, Clark was following Lex into a private elevator at the LuthorCorp building. 

"So, Lex, what exactly will you - we be doing today?" 

"Nothing terribly exciting, I'm afraid. Sitting in for my father at a staff meeting and an appointment with someone about a charity donation. Not exactly the stuff of which a young man's dreams are made." 

"Oh, I don't know," Clark smiled, "if you're doing it, it must not be too boring." 

Lex smiled as the elevator pulled to a stop. "I just don't want you to be disappointed." 

"Hey, if I can get over not getting to ride in that fancy limo again, the rest of today will be a piece of cake." Clark teased. 

Making a mental note to arrange for the limo to take them home this afternoon, Lex shepherded Clark out of the elevator and right into his office. 

Clark looked around as Lex made for his desk. "Wow." It was a big office. A really big office. 

Before Lex could respond, the intercom on his desk buzzed. "Yes, Mrs. Hoffman?" 

A woman's voice issued from the speaker, "You have a staff meeting in ten minutes, Mr. Luthor." 

"Yes," Lex acknowledged. "What else?" 

"That appointment with Elenore Smythe about the children's charities network donation. The folder is on your desk." 

Lex glanced at the top folder in a small pile on his desk. "I see it. That all?" 

"That's all, Mr. Luthor." 

"Good. Make sure, Ricardo is standing by when it's over, Mrs. Hoffman." 

"Very good, sir." 

With a distracted smile, Lex looked at Clark. "Well, at least this means you won't be stuck in these stuffy, old offices all day long, Clark." Opening his briefcase and extracting a thick file, he asked, "Ready?" 

Stepping through the outer office after Lex, Clark straightened his tie and said, "Ready." 

Striding down the hall, Lex paused at a set of double doors and looked at Clark, "Just follow my lead." 

Once inside, Lex immediately began to speak. "Good morning everyone. I trust we're ready to begin. by the way, this is my associate, Mr. Kent, he'll be sitting in on the meeting." 

Gesturing Clark into the empty seat directly to his right, Lex sat down at the head of the conference table. "Let's begin..." 

@@@@@ 

Almost an hour and a half later, Clark was ready to admit he was in over his head. Quarterly profits and losses, projected earnings, tax concerns, gross production... It was an alien world to him. But obviously it wasn't to Lex. Clark could tell he reveled in it. His eyes were bright, his wits were sharp, and, on occasion, his tongue was even sharper. Lex Luthor might not have been _the_ Luthor, but he demanded respect. And he got it. Clark was damn impressed. 

He was also a little ashamed of himself by the time it was over. If nothing else, the meeting gave him time to think and consider his actions since first entering Lex's mansion that morning. What had he been thinking flirting with Lex like that? God, he'd practically spread himself out and said 'here.' He could only hope that Lex hadn't noticed. Clark snorted silently. Yeah right, Lex noticed everything. The only question then was what, if anything, Lex was going to do about it. 

When the meeting finally ended, and they were back in Lex's office, Clark couldn't stay silent about what he'd observed. "Lex, I don't know what to say. I had no idea -" 

"Bored out of your head, weren't you?" Lex asked ruefully. 

"No!" 

"Come on, Clark. I saw that glazed miserable look on your face. I'm sorry. I know you probably had some sort of corporate playboy image going on, and I've disa-mmph!" Lex found himself effectively muffled by Clark's big, warm hand placed firmly over his mouth. 

"Would you listen? I wasn't bored! I'm blown away. My god, Lex, do you know how amazing that was?" Clark's hand slipped off Lex's mouth as he stepped back to pace. "I mean, you're, you're important! I knew that, but I didn't really _know_ it, if you see what I mean." He shook his head. "When I think of all the dumb kid stuff I've said to you, all the stupid things I've gotten you into." He flushed as embarrassment crept up his cheeks. "God, Lex, and now, today, I act all... Why do you put up with me? You must think I'm such a kid!" 

"Clark! Stop!" Lex's voice was stern and said he'd brook no more nonsense. Stepping up to his friend, he placed a hand on the front of Clark's shoulder. "You are not dumb or stupid or anything else you might think to call yourself." Lex shook his head fondly. "You are... Clark, you're great. You make me laugh, you make me think, you make me... You're my friend, Clark. Meeting you that day has turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me." 

Clark's breath caught in his throat as he searched Lex's eyes and found only sincerity. "Really? Really, Lex?" 

Carefully, slowly, Lex placed his other hand on Clark's chest, just over his heart. "Yes, Clark. Really." 

"Oh." Clark's hands rose slowly to rest lightly on Lex's waist. They stood there, smiling at each other, neither making a further move, both reluctant to break the spell of the moment. The buzz of the intercom was jarring in the thick silence. 

With a last smile at Clark, Lex stepped back and turned toward his desk. 

"Lex," Clark spoke quickly before Lex could answer his secretary, "I'm just gonna go find the restroom." He stepped toward the outer office. 

Lex shook his head as he picked up his phone and pointed to yet another door set near the private elevator. "Yes, Mrs. Hoffman?" 

With a wave of acknowlegement, Clark reversed his course. He opened the door and stepped into what looked for all the world like a bedroom. Whistling under his breath, he realized it was just that. No doubt for grabbing a quick nap during late night corporate take-overs. 

After a quick look around, he found the bathroom. Thank goodness. He desperately needed a few minutes alone to regroup and, he admitted to himself as his hand strayed downward, to readjust. He couldn't believe some of the things that were coming out of his mouth - nor out of Lex's. It was like fate had decided that enough was enough, and it was time for Clark Kent and Lex Luthor to fess up and go for it. Maybe. Or something. 

Clark smiled at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. At least Lex seemed to be caught up in the madness too. Whatever was building, Clark was pretty sure he wouldn't be facing it alone. 

With a last critical glance at himself, Clark made his way back to Lex's office. "Wow, Lex..." his voice trailed off as he realized Lex was not alone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." 

"Nonsense, how could such a beautiful young man ever be interrupting?" A musical laugh rang out as a rather stout, elderly woman stood up and walked toward Clark. "Lex Luthor, you've been keeping secrets from me again. Who's this?" 

Clark blushed hotly as Lex chuckled and settled back behind his desk. "Mrs. Elenore Smythe, I'd like you to meet my friend, Clark Kent. Clark, this is Mrs. Smythe from the charity I told you about. You can call her Lady Elenore." Lex winked. "Royal ancestry, you know. She's terribly vain." 

Far from taking offense at Lex's words, Mrs. Sm - Lady Elenore, Clark corrected himself, just laughed again as Clark extended his hand. 

"How do you - oh!" Instead of shaking Clark's proffered hand, Lady Elenore gave it a good hard tug, drawing him into a warm hug against her impressive bosom. Clark had just managed to drag himself back when her hand shot out and... no! She had a goodly chunk of his hot red cheek and gave it a good pinch. "My, my, aren't you just cute. Any more where you come from?" 

Stepping back even further, Clark was glad to reach the safety of Lex's desk, even if it might've looked to the uninformed like he was running to Lex for protection. As opposed to the strategic retreat he was actually engaging in where he was... running to Lex for protection. 

Realizing Lady Elenore was still waiting for him to speak and finding Lex too helpless with snickers to be any help, Clark scrambled to form coherent words. "Er, I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

"I ask if there were anymore like you at home." 

"Um... well... anymore what?" 

Lex stood and placed a soothing hand in the small of Clark's back. He grinned. "No, there are no more like Clark, Lady Elenore. Definitely one of a kind. And," his grin firmed to something a bit less amused for an instant, "I'm afraid he's already spoken for." 

Mrs. Elenore Smythe studied the two young men for a moment then smiled and nodded. "So I see. Well, I must be hurrying along at any rate. Lex, thank you for your generous donation. You're a good boy. I knew I could count on you." Reaching for the shawl she'd left draped over the back of a chair, she turned to the two young men still standing side by side behind the desk and reached across it. Patting Lex's cheek, she continued, "I'll be expecting to see you at the ball, young man. And bring Clark. Be a shame to hide him away." 

Lex laughed. "I just might do that, Lady Elenore. It was good to see you." 

"You too, dear. And as for you," Clark couldn't help a little flinch as the grand dame reached toward him. With an indelicate snort, she softly patted his cheek as well, "it was lovely meeting you, Clark. Just lovely. Such an adorable boy." Smiling she turned and headed out the door. "Just adorable." 

With an exasperated groan, Clark turned to find Lex studying him quizzically. "Lex?" 

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I was just checking." 

"Checking what?" 

"Why to see if you're adorable, of course." 

"Lex," Clark frowned ferociously, "that makes me sound like a little kid." 

Lex just grinned. 

"Lexxx..." Clark was all but growling now. 

With an elaborately casual yawn, Lex made a show of cocking his head to first one side and then the other. "Sorry, Clark. It's definite. You're grade A, triple plus, adorable." Lex was openly snickering now. "I think I'm gonna have to take up that cheek pinching thing my- Hey!" 

With a startled gasp, Lex found himself pinned up against the nearest wall by a fuming Clark Kent. If it hadn't been for the glimmer of mirth in the hazel eyes, Lex might've been worried he'd gone a bit too far, that he'd actually made his friend angry. But as it was... 

"I. Am. Not. Adorable." Clark punctuated each word with a little finger stab to Lex's chest. 

Lex looked at the finger pressing into his breastbone then slowly raised his eyes to Clark's. "Oh yeah?" he asked softly, suddenly looking utterly serious. 

"Yeah." Clark's voice still sounded a little belligerent, but his eyes... his eyes were dazzling in their intensity. No humor there now, just the heat of his intent. 

Lex swallowed, looked at Clark's finger again, then tilted his face up toward Clark's and said, "Prove it." 

Suddenly, Clark was right there as his hand flattened out on Lex's chest and scrambled to grasp a handful of shirt. A rough tug brought Lex's body flush against Clark's from shoulders to knees, while his face was suddenly flooded with incredible heat as Clark literally breathed him inside. The flutter of an eyelash against a cheekbone, the barely there rasp of jaw against jaw, and Clark's lips were pressing against Lex's with a ferocity that hinted at something dark and hot and wonderful. 

As Lex's lips opened and Clark's tongue thrust against his, he found himself thinking that Clark was right - he was not at all adorable. He was devourable. He was devouring. He was consuming, insisting, demanding that Lex share in an incredible communion that left no doubt at all that every stray thought of lust and speculation had been right. Clark Kent wasn't a sweet, home-grown Kansas boy at all. He was a man, fully aware of himself and fully aware of Lex. 

The only problem was, Lex told himself as Clark suddenly wrenched himself back, breathing hard, apparently Clark didn't quite know that yet. Smiling at the boy - no, man - gasping in front of him, Lex wasn't worried about it at all. He had no doubt he'd be an excellent teacher. After all, look at the raw material he had to work with. But, there was no use rushing the lessons. And truth told, most of them would be best learned as far from LutherCorp headquarters as possible. So... 

Rubbing his thumb back and forth across Clark's swollen bottom lip, he spoke quietly, "I think it's about time we got out of here, maybe found some lunch and headed for home. That sound good to you?" 

His breathing and his apprehensions under control again, Clark smiled back and nipped playfully at Lex's thumb. "Yeah, that sounds great. In the limo, right?" 

"How did you know I switched to the limo?" 

Clark shrugged. "I knew as soon as I mentioned it that you'd find some way to make it happen. I know you, Lex." Leaning forward he gave Lex a quick, almost chaste kiss. "I'm really looking forward to it." 

Amazed that the thought of being known by Clark didn't unsettle him at all, Lex just grabbed at Clark's tie and began to playfully tow him across the office. Thinking about lessons and research assignments and, oh god, practice drills, Lex just laughed. "I am too, Clark. I am too." 

end 


End file.
